<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me A Break! by RinzlersGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608557">Give Me A Break!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost'>RinzlersGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elrond needs a break, Erestor needs a break, F/M, Glorfindel is an ass, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is working overtime in his duty to the Lord of Imladris and you're worried that he's going to work himself into an early grave.</p><p>THIS IS A NSFW/18+/EXPLICIT STORY, ESSENTIALLY PORN WITH MINOR PLOT.</p><p>Erestor X Fem! Reader</p><p>Sorry for making Glorfindel OOC (Out of Character).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mell-nin - My beloved<br/>Meleth - Love<br/>Hir/hir-nin - Lord/my lord<br/>Mellon/mellon-nin - Friend/my friend<br/>Daro - Stop/halt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You felt like you hadn’t seen your husband in weeks. To be honest, it wasn’t that unusual for you to go a couple of days here and there without seeing Erestor; such were the duties that came with being the chief of Elrond’s house. But this was getting out of control. You stayed up late in the night to catch him and either he came home so late it was after you had given up and gone to bed yourself or he wasn’t coming home at all, and that worried you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you made your way to Erestor’s study to find him slumped over his desk, head hung low as he stared blankly at the pile of insurmountable paperwork that was in front of him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mell-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You questioned softly, placing your hand on his cheek. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mell-nin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>come home.” You whispered, bringing his eyes to yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am needed here.” Erestor finally replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You asked again, shaking your head. “Surely Lord Elrond can spare you if but for a night? You will wither, Erestor.” You murmured, fingers on his jaw. He clearly hadn’t slept in quite a while and he nursed the touch of your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must push through this. This is for the good of the Valley, for the good of us and our people.” Erestor replied. He was impossible at times. You snatched the parchment from beneath his paperwork, the one you knew detailed his schedule. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is yours?” You asked. His schedule for tomorrow was absolutely booked, from the earliest available slot in the morning to the end of the working day and then more were penned in afterwards, everyone from Elrond to Glorfindel to Lindir to masters of the noble houses, counselors that you didn’t even recognize the names of, and the marchwardens and guardians of the borders. “Erestor!” You fled with the paper between your fingers. Your damn husband was going to work himself right into the healing wards!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need that, you know!” Erestor caught up to you but even you could tell that his pace had lagged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eres! You’re going to kill yourself, Eres!” You replied. “Why should I have to stay around and watch you do it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” He asked. You shook your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you in weeks, Eres. I wasn’t aware you were suddenly the only guardian of Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! You don’t know what’s going on out there!” His eyes got hard, cold enough to cut steel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I know? You’re not home!” You retorted. “You’ve shut me out, Erestor. If you don’t come home tonight, I will bring you home tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... My schedule... I can’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You shook your head, touching his cheek lightly and leaving without another word. Your heart hung heavy in your chest. This was out of control. Erestor could hardly focus all night, eventually slumping into restless meditation over his desk, his schedule clutched between his fingers.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>He was still in meditation when you found him in his study the next morning and when he got up to freshen up, you slipped from your hiding spot and curled up beneath his desk, thankful for the solace of the wooden walls around you. You didn’t want to leave him. You didn’t want to force him into anything. But, this was too much for anyone, especially Erestor, who didn’t know how to set his own boundaries. He settled back into his chair without ever noticing you there, and while you had just done this to be close to your husband, a delightfully wicked thought had come to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your hand curl around Erestor’s calf. He gasped as he scrambled for a moment, tipping back his chair to find you under the desk. “What are you doing in here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband won’t come home so I came to him.” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have meetings all day! You can’t be in here! Get out, before someone comes!” Erestor hissed. You shook your head, meeting eyes with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” You wrapped your hands around the legs of the chair, yanking it down as someone knocked on the door and Lindir stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. I hope your night was better than mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” Erestor replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope your day is better than mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also doubtful.” His breath hitched as you kneaded your fingers into his calf, trying to get you to stop with his other leg, but you only grabbed that one too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your schedule just as bad as mine?” Lindir asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away, Lindir.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s going on? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elrond has been vague.” You felt Erestor stiffen for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you actually have business with me today, Lindir? Or did you just book the slot for morning conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you breakfast actually.” Lindir laid the ration pack across Erestor’s desk. “I know it’s not much but maybe the lembas can sustain you through the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erestor muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to take a break after this...” You could practically hear the minstrel gesturing, “Hubbub dies down? I saw Y/N last night. She looked... upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lindir.” Erestor warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying it now. You work too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a duty to the House of Elrond.” He replied. You intentionally dug your fingers into a soft spot, making him wince slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to lose her with that attitude.” Lindir remarked, placing his hands on the desk. “There are plenty of available ellyn who vie for her attention but she only has eyes for you. You need to be careful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my wife. She understands that I have a duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I know that. But other ellyn? When you haven’t been seen outside this House for weeks?” You heard Erestor huffing breath. Well at least he did care, or at least cared enough to get jealous over the thought. You really hadn’t noticed. You had a type: Erestor. You resumed your kneading of his calves, pressing your head against his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elrond.” Erestor greeted him softly. “I wasn’t aware my study was so popular this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to brief you. Lindir, go.” Elrond ordered. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So there was something he wasn’t telling Lindir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord.” Lindir sighed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look exhausted.” Elrond remarked. “Eat. Regain your strength.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to need a little more than a ration pack to get through the day.” Erestor murmured. “My schedule is booked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll have something sent. Perhaps one of your slots will leave early.” Elrond murmured. “Though, don’t get your hopes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord.” Part of you wondered if Elrond could sense you were in there. It was unusual to hear him pacing across the floor, back and forth, back and forth. What exactly was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate pulling in the marchwardens after their patrols and after hours. Are you certain...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gildor is coming in.” Erestor remarked. “He’ll debrief the wandering guardians in the forests. And as for the marchwardens, that cannot be helped. They will be coming off patrol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting one night’s rest and going right back out.” Elrond muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have a duty, my lord. To protect Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my lord, it’s not. But until we have a more concrete hold on the situation, security will be doubled. They will be compensated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure compensation will be worth the time they spend away from their families. And yours? How is yours holding up?” Erestor was quiet. “Tell me that you haven’t been in here, working away this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife understands my duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erestor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We knew this would come eventually.” Erestor murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that you don’t spend time with family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose you’ll be summoning Arwen back from Lorien, and the twins back from their patrols?” Erestor asked. “Do not lecture me on family when you are doing the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is different, Erestor. My wife is gone. You still have yours. Arwen is safe in Lorien with her grandparents. The twins can handle themselves. You... you have your wife to think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am thinking of my wife.” Erestor leaned forward, steepling his fingers together. “Thinking about the danger that is spreading throughout this world. If I cannot protect her, then what good am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do me a favor. When this day is over, go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be people of our realm who go out one day and do not return home to their families. Go home to her. And let me know if today is too much, and I will field it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is imperative that we...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I do not lose the chief of my House and that your wife does not lose her husband over this. Eat your breakfast. You’re going to need it.” Elrond murmured, taking his leave, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eres...” You whispered. He sighed, unwrapping the lembas and taking a bite, washing it down with the miruvor that Lindir had brought. His free hand found its way to your face, pressing your cheek to his knee. You provided a level of comfort to him; he just didn’t know how to express it the way he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly. “Stay or go. You will likely hear it anyways at this point. Would you like a more comfortable seat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine here, Erestor.” You whispered, nuzzling against his leg. It was tempting to go higher, if but for a minute, but there was yet another knock and this time you recognized Glorfindel’s cheery disposition, except... the ellon was unusually serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m late. I came as soon as I could. Is it true?” Glorfindel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Erestor murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we are to do nothing about it? We should press the advantage now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you want to fight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there is no advantage we have right now!” Erestor growled. “We would be spending troops idly with no end in sight. Is that what you want? For our kin to die in vain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t... I didn’t mean it like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Glorfindel stuttered to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no location on the Ring of Power; it is still lost. So there is no need to go to war now, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has Gondor been warned?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think you are here? We need you in the field, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mellon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve carried a sword.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As have I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not intend to ride to battle?” Glorfindel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My prowess is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wife is here, you mean.” Glorfindel muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daro</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Erestor snapped. “You are my friend, but you are crossing a line. My days of fighting are over. I am of better use here. Elrond needs a warrior in his House who can manage the strain this will cause. He certainly cannot put it on Lindir!” There was truth to that. Erestor had seen battle; Lindir was a minstrel with an excellent mind for organization, but the councils and the counselors that he attended to had less to do with war and more to do with securing trade and diplomacy within the Valley.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiril - Lady<br/>Lasto - Listen<br/>Iesten - Please<br/>Hir - Lord<br/>Mellon - Friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Speaking of your wife...”</p><p>“Why is my wife popular conversation among my friends?” Erestor asked. You heard a steel edge to his voice. You imagined that his eyes were flashing in warning, daring Glorfindel to go there. But of course, Glorfindel at times, was completely oblivious to nonverbal warnings.</p><p>“I heard that <em> Hiril </em> Y/N was an accomplished scout in her time. Will she not answer the call to battle?” You would, of course, if you had to, and you imagined that Erestor would do the same. “Didn’t the two of you meet on the battlefield?” Yes, yes you did. It was a very unpleasant memory, but then again, war always bore unpleasant memories.</p><p>“What is your point?” Erestor asked simply.</p><p>“You would follow her into battle, yes? Someone should tell her what is going on. I’m sure she’s itching to get back into the field as well.”</p><p>“If you’re implying that I limit my wife to a household manager, you are wrong. And I will tell her the truth. Not everybody is like you, mellon.”</p><p>“And what would you do if I told her instead of you? After all, she hasn’t seen you in what? Weeks?” Glorfindel asked. You almost retorted then but Erestor had folded one hand beneath the desk, leaning on his other hand, and his fingers cupping your chin, thumb pressed to your lips.</p><p>“Why is my wife any of your business?”</p><p>“I think most elleths would have given up on not seeing their mate in this long, hm?” You opened your mouth to say something and Erestor slipped his thumb inside, between your teeth. <em> Do not. </em> It was a warning. He had to be egging Glorfindel on at this point.</p><p>“Really? I know mates that are loyal when their beloved goes to war and doesn’t even come back home.”</p><p>“Except you are not in war. You are within the confines of the Valley and your talan is just a quick walk from the House of Elrond, yet you do not make the time...”</p><p>Erestor growled softly, thumb petting your tongue. He wanted something; that much you knew. “Did you come to take up all this time to berate me? How is it that you would know that my wife hasn’t been to my offices? How is that you know that my wife isn’t even in my offices now? Believe me, Glorfindel, she’s the scout. If she didn’t want to be found, you would never see her.” He tugged on your mouth, pulling you closer, placing your head between his spread legs. You seized the opportunity to bury your mouth against him.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd. You would never allow her in your offices as busy as your schedule is. I know you better than you know yourself, Erestor. You’re stubborn, prideful, even a bit petty.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m petty? I’m not the one going around insinuating that an ellon’s wife isn’t being loyal to him.”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to. But I, oh I don’t doubt my wife’s loyalty.” Erestor placed his hand on the back of your head, pressing you against him. Really? He was going to go along with it, here, in his offices, with his own friend standing in front of him? You mouthed at him, breath hot against sensitive flesh, feeling him twitch in anticipation beneath his robes and leggings. “So get out if you have nothing more constructive to say to me.”</p><p>“I think you’re making a mistake.” Glorfindel murmured.</p><p>“Oh I can assure you, I am most definitely not. I will serve my position as Lord Elrond’s chief and you will do as you are told or I will <em> limit </em> you.” Erestor snarled, his hand unlacing his leggings, revealing his hardening length to you, precum already dripping down his shaft. You wrapped your mouth around him, sinking to his base in one swift movement and staying there as his cock throbbed in your mouth. You never imagined that he would be so... opportunistic. But there were two things you knew most about your husband; he was patient and he was deviously petty when he most wanted to be.</p><p>“I will go to Lord...”</p><p>“You will do no such thing. You will leave him alone.” Erestor replied coolly, pressing back down on your head, fingers knotted firmly in your hair. You suppressed the urge to gag against him.</p><p>“Why? Are you warming his bed at night instead of your own? Wouldn’t that be a scandal?”</p><p>“Tch.” Erestor remarked. He had spent many nights in Elrond’s quarters over the past six weeks but that was hardly the reason. “Please leave him alone.”</p><p>“You <em> are </em> warming his bed, aren’t you? I never expected <em> that </em> from <em> you.” </em></p><p>“<em> Lasto!” </em> Erestor finally snapped. “My heart and my body belong to my wife and nothing will ever change that fact. But if Elrond needs my mind, then so be it!” The shout actually drew other people to Erestor’s studies. Glorfindel fumed in quick and quiet pacing in front of Erestor’s desk. <em> “ </em>Do you have anything else to say or are you just going to use this entire time to accuse me and my wife of infidelity to each other?! Some time out of the Valley, I think, would clear your head. Get out of my offices!” Erestor snapped, slamming his hands down on the desk and baring his teeth. The study shuddered in the wake of Glorfindel slamming the door on the way out. You finally drew back, taking in a sharp and shuddery breath.</p><p><em> “Good girl.” </em> Erestor whispered, praising you softly. “You make my day more bearable.”</p><p>“He’s on edge.”</p><p>“Don’t.” Erestor soothed. “Don’t talk about him.” He lifted your chin with his fingers, pulling you close again.</p><p>“Eres... are you really doing this?”</p><p>“I <em> burn </em> for you.” He murmured. <em> “Iesten.” </em> You smirked, taking a moment to tease his slit with your tongue. There was something... arousing about seeing him as restrained as he was. You certainly didn’t mind Erestor letting loose, as he did when he was comfortable around you, but this was different, new and exciting. You had never considered the possibility that he would indulge you, yet here you were, tucked beneath his desk with his cock at your mouth and all his passion for you on clear display. If this was how every conversation with the Balrog-Slayer went, it was no wonder that the two lords, despite their friendship, hardly ever got along. “Mmm.” It was about all the response you were going to get because there was someone else at the door. Erestor started marking names off his schedule, taking another bite of lembas.</p><p>“It’s that bad, huh? I just saw <em>Hir</em> Glorfindel storming down the hallway. He had something nasty to spit about you.”</p><p>“He can spit all he wants. He accused me of infidelity.” Erestor replied. “Lord Elion.”</p><p>“So, it’s true? Sauron has returned?”</p><p>“Yes.” Erestor answered. You paused for a moment. Somehow this didn’t seem quite the appropriate time, but Erestor placed his hand back on your head, urging you on. It pleased you that his body still reacted the way it did as you ran your tongue against his length, quietly, slowly, edging him the best you could as silently as you could.</p><p>“What do you need of me?”</p><p>“A more accurate headcount of those within your Houses who can serve in military ranks. A diversion of all other capable resources into the healing wards, so they can be trained proficiently. Obviously keep your artisans and your skilled workers in the positions they are now; we need trade to be a stasis. The moment it falls...”</p><p>“Everyone else suffers.” Elion murmured. “Yes, there needs to be a balance in the Valley. How does Lord Elrond fare?” Erestor sighed, his voice falling softly.</p><p>“It’s difficult for him. His nights are sleepless. The nightmares plague him.” You understood that. Erestor was the same way after war.</p><p>“I noticed the stock of sleeping draughts in the healing wards was dwindling. I hear House Nestor of Eryn Galen makes more powerful ones, but that they must be used in moderation. Would you like me to send for some?” Elion asked.</p><p>“I will not ask that of you, but...” Erestor let the sentence hang. “He does not wish to disclose his condition to much more than a few people, so I would be much obliged if you kept that quiet.”</p><p>“Stubborn.”</p><p>“As always.” Erestor replied. The Peredhel was not just the Lord of the Valley to the both of you; he was also your battle commander, which was why you knew Erestor held him loyalty.</p><p>“Will you ride to battle if the time comes?”</p><p>“If my lord asks it of me, I will serve.”</p><p>“Your wife too?” Erestor tensed at the mention of you. “Sorry, <em>mellon</em>. I wasn’t trying to intrude.”</p><p>“That is the decision of my wife, but I am certain she would serve as well if it was asked of her. Apparently she has been the talk of the Valley.”</p><p>“It is no fault of her own. Just some younger ellyn wondering where you are, and unable to keep their mouths shut about it. I have shut it down in my house as well, so it would be prudent for the others to talk to their own.” You sank your mouth down onto Erestor, swallowing his length and he stiffened, letting out an unexpected groan. <em> I only have eyes for you. </em> “I’m sorry, Erestor. You must be sick of it.”</p><p>“You’re certainly a more sympathetic shoulder than Glorfindel was.” Erestor whispered. </p><p>“Oh, don’t mind him. If Elrond didn’t send him on patrols once a month, he’d wreck havoc all over this Valley, and you and I both know it.” Elion chuckled. “Do I need to get anything for you? You look like you haven’t slept.”</p><p>“I’ve been given clearance to leave after today’s work, so I’ll finally get to sleep in my own bed.” You hadn’t ever given much thought to the fact that the bed tucked away in the corner was probably lonely at night. Poor Erestor; you fully intended to make it up to him, being mindful of your teeth as you found a steady rhythm, digging your fingers into his calves. He was a delicious ellon, your delicious ellon, patient and petty and devastating at times, but you loved him regardless of his flaws, and you always would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mellon - Friend<br/>Aran - King<br/>Hir - Lord<br/>Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love<br/>Hervess-nin - My wife<br/>Iesten - Please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elion sighed softly. “I know your schedule is busy. I pray to the Valar it won’t be too much at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather be overprepared than underprepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s truth to that, <em>mellon</em>. But not if it costs you your health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like it’s doing to Elrond?” Erestor asked. “I hate watching him at night. Too tense to hardly sleep. He went to battle in Dol Goldur with the nine, wraiths as they appeared, and saw the shade of Sauron himself. He was shaking in fear when he came back into the Valley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At what point do we send for <em>Aran</em> Thranduil?” Elion asked. “If this is as bad you say it is, and he is suffering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... had not considered Thranduil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two leaders, two warriors, two who know each other’s struggles and have been there for each other in their lowest points. Call him into the Valley, Erestor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... will have to clear it with him.” Erestor murmured. “But I thank you for raising the option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider doing it even if he says no.” Elion replied, leaving the room quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, you almost got me in trouble.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erestor breathed. You laughed around him, sending shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re mine, Erestor. I’ll claim you in front of the whole Valley if it makes them keep their wagging tongues to themselves.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He only chuckled, taking a sip more of the miruvor, trying to portion out what he had until lunch. Much of the day passed in the same manner-- a polite conversation with the lords, Erestor requiring a detailed headcount of those who could serve, a rearranging of the houses’ resources, not even a damn break for lunch, although Elrond had sent a servant with a more generous bottle of miruvor and a meal from the marketplace. Erestor was slowly eating it in the short gaps between his slots, and you were devouring him. Valar, if he knew this was the way he would have been greeted last night, he would have gone home. It was almost unfortunate that his duty spoke more to him than you did, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about his current position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soft words of affirmation, his praise only spurred you on. The threat of getting caught was only a thought in the back of your mind. You didn’t care if anyone saw you anymore. The marchwardens, of course, traipsed through late and tracked in mud, but Erestor was a little beyond that, simply debriefing them, explaining the situation, rerouting them and telling them to get a good night’s sleep. One of them paused at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Hir</em> Gildor is going to be late. He mentioned he had something to do before coming in. You might have time to eat.” They shut the door on the way out and Erestor growled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is a nuisance!” Erestor snarled. You only laughed, crawling from your confines to straddle across his lap. “Ah!” His eyes were blown wide with arousal, desperation sinking into his voice. “<em>Meleth-nin</em>!” Erestor gasped when you sank yourself onto him, taking him. You were soaking wet for him; he thought he had caught you trying to rut against his boots in an attempt to relieve some of the arousal but clearly that hadn’t worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres!” His name was a half-mumbled curse on your lips, his hips rolling beneath you as heat coursed through both of you. “Valar, Eres!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful with your oaths, little one.” Erestor purred out warningly. It was one thing to think about it; it was another to actually speak it. You whined into his mouth, lips claiming you over and over again, his chest heaving as he gasped for air, fingers pressed bruisingly around your waist. You had teased him relentlessly and he relished in every moment of feeling your pretty lips wrapped around his cock, hidden from view of everyone but still daringly there, bold enough to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved with him, your body teasing him, taunting him, until he could hardly take it anymore. Your back hit the flat of his desk, legs wrapped around his waist as he growled, hips snapping to yours roughly. Valar, he had missed you. You fit around him perfectly, wrapping him in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch...” Erestor growled, touching his fingers to your clit. “I wish I had the time to taste you properly, to take you properly.” He whispered, circling against you. “Such a good girl.” He purred out dangerously. “You like my praise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres.” You breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? You like having your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock? You like teasing me relentlessly all day, with no rest in sight? You like teasing me with no end for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in sight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erestor, you’ll make me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to stay in here, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be quiet.” Erestor hissed softly, picking up his speed. You bit your lower lip between your teeth, clamping your lips together firmly. You were a squirming mess beneath his hands, fingers knotted in his robes as he leaned over you. “Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hervess-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you want to come?” You nodded. “When I’m the one who’s been teased all day, who's been edged all day, you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iesten</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear a sound out of you.” Erestor growled, working your body against you. His free hand lifted you flush against him, arching himself into you and his fingers circling your clit until he watched your body heave. You bucked up against him, knuckles white with strain and he felt you contract against him, tearing a wretched moan from his throat as you came undone, as silent as he had commanded and not a moment too soon because he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. “Down, now.” You were dazed but followed his commands, slipping beneath the desk as he took a seat, his hand buried in your hair and dragging you to his cock. You were still shaking from the aftermath, your body betraying your commands, but fully willing to obey his, sinking your mouth onto him again. “Mmm.” His sound was delighted. The two of you had gotten away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late. I stopped by your talan to speak with my sister and got caught in uh... drama.” Gildor remarked, stepping into the study. “Do you know what’s going on out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel is in a mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is new?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one concerns you... and well, my sister. Do you know where she is? I would pay to see her set him straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Glorfindel thinks you’re unfaithful and that you have somehow traded in my sister for the Lord of the Valley, and since no one can find her, everyone has assumed that she’s left and the rumor is true.” Erestor set his jaw and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly where she is.” His fingers tugged on your hair, knotting and pulling, his body tense. “Mmmm...” His moan left unchecked through his devious smile. You had some leeway with Gildor. Erestor did not care about showing his dominance in front of your brother. It wasn’t the worst thing Gildor had ever walked into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... Valar.” His eyes immediately zeroed on the wall behind Erestor, trying not to pay attention to exactly what was happening beneath Erestor’s desk. You chuckled softly, tongue circling his cock-head, paying extra attention to his most sensitive spot. Erestor leaned forward, his eyes on Gildor, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell <em>Hir</em> Glorfindel that my wife knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> word he’s spoken to me today, and I’ve no doubt that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>level</span>
  </em>
  <span> him if she weren’t currently occupied.” You doubled your efforts, his hand tightening in your hair. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.” Gildor muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You walked in here without knocking, you deal with it.” Erestor panted. “And no thanks, you’re not my type.” The desk creaked beneath his other hand, hips bucking up sharply once, twice, as he lost control, surrendering himself to the pleasure with a ragged hiss between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like she’s been at you all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been.” You replied. You felt the disdainful stare from behind the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to know that.” Gildor remarked. “You should uh... deal with the issue at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Glorfindel being jealous? I have an idea for that. You won’t like it.” You smoothed out your dress, wrinkled from being in the same place all day. His eyes were on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t look at either one of you. This is a public place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat public.” Erestor murmured. “And besides,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I didn’t knock. But would it have even stopped you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” You replied. “You’re just lucky you didn’t walk in a minute earlier.” Gildor retched. He had walked in on the two of you before. Erestor had a very unique idea of what passed in the bedroom. “But go on, get Glorfindel. I’d love to speak to him. Erestor, move.” Your husband surrendered his chair to you after a moment’s notice, making himself presentable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know. I’ll be in the Valley tomorrow morning. Maybe we can talk then.” Gildor retorted, leaving to go find Glorfindel. He had a feeling you were about to put all your love for Erestor on display and Glorfindel was going to shine brighter than the sun with blush. You pressed your hand to Erestor’s head, pushing him under the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want me?” You cooed. His eyes flashed darkly for a moment before he chuckled, pulling the arms of the chair all the way flush to the desk. Your time as a scout was about to come into practice. Glorfindel pranced into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gildor said you’d be here. Where’s Erestor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too busy for his own wife, huh? You wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I hear you’ve been spreading rumors in the Valley about me... and about Erestor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you saw him, I mean, really saw him? The way he speaks about Elrond, he’s got to be warming the lord’s bed at night.” Glorfindel sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not hold loyalty to the Lord of Imladris?” You asked softly, shifting positions for a moment to give Erestor better access. His tongue slicked against you, tasting you. “Can you fault my husband for showing his Lord some loyalty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t loyalty we’re talking about! This is infidelity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have you caught my husband in bed with the Lord of Imladris?” Glorfindel frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why would you go around spreading such a rumor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know...” You cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you know.” You replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Erestor really loved you...” Erestor’s patience had worn thin. He buried his mouth against you, not caring if he was quiet or not. His breath was a lewd moan as he relished in your taste, tongue intentionally making wet noises against you. You flicked your eyes down for a moment with a smile before meeting Glorfindel’s eyes. He was shocked, no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres!” You whined, met with the sound of laughter. One finger, two and he was curling them up against you, stroking you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... did this on purpose.” Glorfindel realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> word, <em>Hir</em> Glorfindel. Every word you said to him with my mouth wrapped around his cock.” You smirked. “I never doubted Erestor’s faithfulness to me. I was more worried for the sake of his own health. No matter what rumors you spread over the Valley, I can still come home and know that he wants me, that he needs me, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me. Nothing will ever come between me and Eres...” Your voice dropped, “Not even you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth-nin!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erestor growled, sending a sharp burst of air across your skin. “Won’t you come for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He whined hungrily. “I want to taste you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shove your jealousy somewhere the sun doesn’t shine, Glorfindel.” You hissed. “If you try this shit again, you’ll get more than a show and a tongue lashing.” Your hand pressed Erestor against you, hips bucking into his face and he growled again, slicking his tongue against you, teasing against your clit in sharp flicks of upward motion. “Valar, Erestor!” Glorfindel was red up to his ears and he vanished through the door. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” You nearly screamed when you came, soaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move this to a more appropriate venue.” Erestor growled. “And I’ll take you the way I want to. You damn well make sure that this Valley </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> who you belong to!” You had pushed him past his breaking point; he had no shame anymore. He swept you into his arms, barely decent himself and carried you to your talan, growling at anyone who dared to intercept the two of you. You were relieved; he was finally home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>